Dead Silence
Dead Silence is the fifth episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 5, 2011. It is the forty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Bruce learns that Gordon was shot and hurries to save his friend. Clark gets Barbara to safety to protect her from the mysterious assassin who is after her. Bruce gets into trouble as he tries to save Gordon while also trying to stop a new supervillain, who is someone from his past. Harley and Two-Face run into trouble as the Riddler tries to drive a wedge between them. Maggie and Allen go after Clayface while also hunting Crane for shooting Gordon. Ra's deals with his mysterious client who wants Bruce dead. Ivy reawakens, alive and seeks out Killer Croc. Plot Bruce and Barbara stand where the Kryptonians attacked them. Superman flies down, having just imprisoned all of the attackers. The three heroes leave the battleground, when Barbara gets a call. She learns her father was just shot and the three get out of costume to see Gordon. At the hospital, Allen tells them Jonathan Crane came right into the GCPD and shot Gordon point-blank. Bruce asks about Basil creating a taskforce to hunt him. Maggie tells him about Basil being Clayface. The three heroes are surprised but Bruce asks who is going to be their leader. The two cops look at Gordon and tell them that they were thinking Gordon would step up to the role but he was shot. Thomas and Peyton break into a nice penthouse. A young woman walks out and asks them what they are doing there. Thomas tells her she doesn't deserve what she has and shoots her. The woman falls to the ground and a man runs out to help her. Peyton asks him who he is. He tells her he is the son of one of the most renowned lawyers in Gotham. Peyton shoots him. The duo take the money the couple has in the penthouse and leave the place. Two-Face and Riddler wake up in bed together. Two-Face tells him that Harley should not be home for a while. The two have breakfast and Two-Face hears Harley coming. The Riddler sees the door open and kisses Two-Face. Harley sees and yells at Two-Face. Two-Face tries to explain Riddler kissed him but Harley does not want to hear it and leaves. Riddler smiles as Two-Face is angry. Barbara tells Bruce, Clark, Allen, and Maggie she is going to get food. As she crosses the road, Cameron gets out a gun and aims for her. He misses but Barbara sees. She is then abducted by Cameron. Barbara yells for help but no one is around. In the hospital, Clark uses his super-hearing and hears her. He speeds away when no one is looking and saves her. Bruce agrees with Clark that he should bring Barbara to safety. Clark takes Barbara to Smallville where the two visit Clark's adoptive mother. Ra's is again on the phone with the person from days earlier and talks about killing Bruce Wayne. Ra's yells at the man and ends the call. He orders his league to find Bruce Wayne and bring him to Ra's. Thomas and Peyton repeat their crusade of murdering the richest of Gotham until they are recognized by Gotham after days. Bruce sees this on the news as they give the duo the name Hush due to the public not knowing they are a duo. Peyton is angry at this but Thomas is fine. Bruce leaves Alfred to watch over Gordon while he is gone trying to find Hush. Allen and Maggie are searching for Clayface and Crane. Ivy awakens in the alley and finds several scars on her face and side. She wonders how this is possible but doesn't doubt it. She goes looking for Killer Croc for what he did to her. Allen and Maggie are searching around the apartment buildings and find James Jr. Maggie holds a gun to him and James tells them he is not Clayface. Allen asks him how they can be sure. James tells them his full name and birthdate. Allen reviews his knowledge and then tells Maggie he is telling the truth. Maggie asks him if he has seen anything suspicious about Clayface or Crane. James tells them he saw Crane with a gun the previous day. Maggie asks if Crane saw him. James tells them when he did he acted suspicious. Allen and Maggie ask which way he went. James tells them he went into the secret club. Maggie asks what he is talking about and James reveals the bar that Riddler served at nine months ago is now overrun by criminals. The two detectives leave to find it. Jervis arrives at Maroni's mansion. He defends himself from the guards coming at him but is trapped by Bane. Jervis mind-controls him to let him go. Bane is then forced to leave. Jervis asks Maroni if he can see Killer Croc. Maroni tells him that he escaped with Ivy. Maroni also asks Jervis to help him find the two. Jervis tells him he won't and wipes away the past nine months from Bane, causing Bane to forget about his duties as Maroni's bodyguard and leaves. Two-Face tries to get Harley to come back but she refuses. Two-Face kisses her but she tries to back off. Two-Face doesn't want her to go and begs her to forgive him. Harley kisses him as the two begin to strip. The two get back into bed as Harley tells him he is forgiven and the two have sex. Clark and Barbara have dinner with Martha and she tells Barbara how Clark came to Earth. However, as they are eating, the assassins from the league storm in and kidnap Barbara and Clark. Clark easily escapes and fights them off until one stabs Martha and Clark has to help her. Barbara is then kidnapped and when Clark leaves to find her they are gone. Clark then speeds away with Martha to get help. Maggie and Allen are in the bar and ask the bartender if Clayface or Captain Basil has been there. The bartender calls out a phrase and the people there take out guns on the cops. Maggie takes out her gun and starts to shoot them. Allen does the same but is shot. Maggie escapes with Allen and tells him it might be harder to find Clayface than they thought. Ivy is in the sewers while she searches for Killer Croc. She hears footsteps and prepares to attack. However, it is not Killer Croc but the mafia. She runs off while they are shooting at her. She removes the sewer grate above her and jumps out. She uses her plant abilities to stick the grate in there so the mafia can't escape from there. However, she is stuck when the GCPD is surrounding her on the streets. Batman thinks about who Hush might hit next and he stops by the mansion. Batman gets into his business clothes after looking at something on the Batcave. He lies on his couch when he hears a banging coming from the door. He opens it and finds Thomas and Peyton in costumes so he doesn't recognize him. He lets himself be kidnapped. At the hospital, Alfred gets a text saying "now". Alfred presses a button from his phone and the Batman suit from the Batcave is rocketed into the air and it is sent to a factory where Bruce is being held. The suit is being remotely controlled by Alfred, who is watching the whole thing. Thomas and Peyton fight the suit but are defeated. The suit releases Bruce who quickly gets into the suit when the Hush duo aren't looking and tries to call the cops. However, the duo fight Batman once more. Batman fights them until the GCPD shows up. The cops shoot at the duo until Peyton falls into a vat of acid and quickly dies. Thomas is angry and shoots and kills several cops. Thomas escapes but Batman catches him and realizes it's Thomas and calls his Tommy. It is revealed they knew each other as children. Thomas escapes. Batman returns home and gets back into his regular clothes. He is surprised by Thomas who knocks him out but Bruce wakes up in the hospital. Alfred reveals to him that he found Hush over him and saved him after Hush was scared off. Bruce thanks him and falls back asleep. When he wakes up Ra's is sitting next to him. Bruce asks him why he is here and it is revealed Ra's was his five-year trainer in Iceland. Ra's reveals to Bruce that Talia was his daughter. Bruce apologizes for leaving but knew nothing was going to come out of it. Ra's tells him that something did come out of it. Bruce remembers the note Talia left him nearly two years ago. Ra's tells him that his son is angry and so is he. Bruce is informed that Ra's has kidnapped Alfred, Barbara, Gordon, and Oliver. Crane arrives at an abandoned house. He speaks to a man not seen. It is revealed that Crane was paid to kill Gordon but Crane felt bad about lying to Cameron due to him being his friend. The man he is speaking to walks out of the shadows. It is Clayface. Clayface thanks him but tells him not to ask questions. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Hayden Panettiere as Peyton Riley *Diane Lane as Martha Kent Trivia *This episode achieved 11.82 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Keri Lynn Pratt, Adewale Akkinnuoye-Agbaje, and Stephen Amell do not appear in this episode as the Joker, Cat Grant, Killer Croc, and Oliver Queen. *This episode received very positive reviews. It scored a 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 96 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Hayden Panettiere, and Diane Lane as Alfred Pennyworth, Peyton Riley, and Martha Kent, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.